


Professional Wars

by Airelle



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Professionals
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fun with two universes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Written mid-2000  
> Never published anywhere as far as i can remember, but will be on the Proslib CD.  
> Well, as it happens, I just found out on Fanlore that it had indeed been published!  
> In a letterzine called Discovered In A Letterbox, issue 21, published in the Spring of 2002.

In a galaxy far, far away, prince Bodie Organa fled his planet to carry important items for the Rebellion. On his way, he met Ray Solo, smuggler extraordinaire, and begged for his help. Convinced by the Prince's rear view - sorry, the rightness of the cause - Ray Solo agreed to help Bodie Organa. After three movies, they went off together into the sunset, lived happily ever after and had no children.

_Next time_ , muttered George Lucky, deus ex machina in charge, _I'll make one of them a woman. I want the royalties from the books about their three kids!_


End file.
